For the Love of Cheesecake
by Shrieksy
Summary: When Skittery is threatened by his girlfriend he asks for Pie Eater's assistance in obtaining a chocolate cheesecake for his love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, they belong to Disney, and unfortunatly i don't own any cheesecake.**

****

**For the Love of Cheesecake**

Pie Eater skipped away from Tibby's while humming a tune. He was in a jolly state of mind for he had had not one, but two pieces of pie that day.

In fact he was so happy that he didn't see Skittery until it was too late. The two of them collided and fell to the ground.

"What's da mattah wid y—"began Skittery as he picked himself off the ground. "Oh, Pie Eatah it's you! I'm so glad I found you. I need to poichase a chocolate cheesecake, I tought you could be some help, y'know you liking pies an' all."

"Shoah, I can help, but only if you tell me why you want a chocolate cheesecake." Pie Eater knew that Skittery despised chocolate cheesecake; in fact he despised it so much that even the sight of cheesecake made him gag.

Skittery hesitated for a moment, "I wanna buy a chocolate cheesecake 'cause me goil, Roxie, said dat if I don't buy her one she'll break my nose!" Skittery confessed. Pie Eater stared at Skittery for a minute while obviously consumed in his thoughts.

"Well if ya want my opinion, I think you should dump this goil of yoahs." Said Pie Eater finally.

"Well I don't want your opinion so shut up! Now, will ya help me buy dis cheesecake or not?"

"Whoo!" answered Pie Eater. (Translation: Yes I will help you buy a chocolate cheesecake.) 

* * *

Skittery and Pie Eater woke up before all the other newsies so that they wouldn't have to answer any unwanted questions.

(Mission Impossible theme song inserted here) Skittery held his walking stick like a baseball bat as he cautiously peaked around the corner of a building.

Ever since he was a kid, Skittery had been quite sure that there was a cheesecake clown who at any minute could jump out from around a corner and kill him.

"Ok, heah's da plan Pie, when I say "go" we quickly run to "The Good Fellow Bakery" across the street. Awh ya ready?"

"Whoo!" (Translation: Yes, I'm ready.)

"Go!" Skittery was so nervous that he almost tripped on his walking stick. The two of them stopped to catch their breath before, going into the bakery.

There behind the counter was somebody dressed up as a clown. The clown waved his arms while saying "Welcome, welcome!".

Skittery let out a blood curdling scream moments before running hysterically out of the bakery. He looked behind him and saw Pie Eater close on his heals. They stopped running once they were a couple blocks away from the bakery.

"How many bakery's awh der in New Yoahk?" gasped Skittery. He knew that Pie Eater would know the answer to this question, y'know him buying pies and all.

"Only two." answered Pie Eater.

"Alright, lets go to da uhda one." decided Skittery. And so they walked to the next bakery, Skittery peering over his shoulder every now and then. They stepped into the bakery.

(Mission Impossible theme song inserted here) When inside, Skittery pounced on the bakery manager--for no undisclosed reason--who was behind the counter.

Pie Eater grabbed a chocolate cheesecake and ran out of the store. Skittery then released the store manager and followed Pie Eater.

Fortunately for them the bakery manager's back was turned when Skittery pounced on him so not once did he see there faces. The bakery manager ran over to the door but the two teenagers had disappeared around the corner.

When the they reached the Lodging House they stopped running. Pie Eater went inside after handing the cheesecake to Skittery who said he would return back later.

Skittery walked silently to Brooklyn to see Roxie. As he was walking he started to feel a small tingling in his face. The bakery manager had claimed he was good at pinching, Skittery discovered that to be true.

When he found Roxie she was sitting on the docks talking with Spot. Skittery walked closer. The two of them stopped talking and stared at Skittery.

"Hey Roxie." Skittery began. Spot got up and left the two to be alone. "Hey Skittery." Roxie said as Skittery sat down on a crate beside her.

"Where ya been?" asked Roxie softly. Skittery held out the chocolate cheesecake towards Roxie as an explanation. Roxie smiled and took the cheesecake in her hands.

He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. Roxie smiled at Skittery before throwing the chocolate cheesecake into the water. Skittery gawked as he watched the cheesecake he had worked so hard for sink slowly into the depths of the sea.

"I love you more than any cheesecake Skitts." Roxie reached for Skittery's hands and the two of them stood up together. Skittery put his arms around Roxie as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

And at that moment Skittery decided that as long he and Roxie were together he would never be afraid of the evil cheesecake clown again.

** The End**

... and there you have it. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it. Now please R&R


End file.
